


‘Mina’s Little Master Shun’

by ArcticBlizzard17



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV Stormblood, My First Fanfic, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticBlizzard17/pseuds/ArcticBlizzard17
Summary: So this is my first fanfic on here. Sorry it’s kinda short.I just wanted to write about this because it surprised and confused me when I first went through Stormblood XDI hope you enjoy ^^





	‘Mina’s Little Master Shun’

Following the sound of Gotsetsu and Hien’s voices Mina continues onward. It was late into the night and they would need all the rest they could get before they attempt Bardam’s Mettle. Their voices become clearer as she approaches a boulder not far from where the two were standing; presumably where they had been sparring, judging from the earlier noise.

“-and when you inevitably came at me once more, swinging your sword wildly.” Gosetsu hums with a fond smile growing on his face. “Mina’s little Master Shun, what a fine young man you’ve become.”

_‘My what?’_ Mina was floored; baffled as her mind reels. _‘My Master Shun?’_

Never had Mina come to Doma before now, she was sure of that, but had he come to Eorzea? Even then she hadn’t learned her name until she was ten summers, so had they met before then he wouldn’t have known her name was Mina.

“A man should not be addressed by his childhood name!” Hien huffs, snapping Mina out of her thoughts. She looks down the hill at him as he pokes a finger at Gosetsu before sighing and turning to look at Mina. “Ah, and the masks slips. And I had been so close to cultivating a winning persona.”

A blush warms across Mina’s cheeks when he turns to look at her. Flustered she looks over to a very nice looking flock of sheep sleeping by one of the Mol tents. Where had they met? She didn't recall a ‘Shun’ and she didn’t recall meeting a Hien before yesterday. Oh god, remember; for the love of the twelve remember!

“Mina?” Jolting out of her thoughts once again by Hien’s voice- much closer to Mina now than it had been moments before- she turns her head and jumps a little to see him only a few fulms away. “Are you alright.”

“Aye, I’m fine.” Mina reels as her brain tries to think. “My apologies.”

Hien’s brows furrow as he looks to the Warrior of Light. It was concerning to see the hero of Eorzea- as their comrades claim her to be- so lost in thought. “Are you sure? If you need an escort back into camp I can-”

“No, no I’m alright.” Mina shakes her head, glancing at Hien’s face and flushing further. “I just…. I’m sorry, I hadn't realized we had met before.”

As Hien’s brows furrow more in confusion Gosetsu comes over to join the duo. “We haven’t, not to my knowledge at least.”

“But, Gosetsu called you ‘Mina’s little Master Shun.’” Mina states, and Gosetsu laughs beside her. Gosetsu’s laughter does nothing to settle Mina’s nerves but Hien’s confusion clears up with understanding.

“It seems there is a misunderstanding. Gosetsu was not referring to you my friend; coincidentally, my mother’s name was also Mina. I apologize for the confusion.” Hien laughs as he shakes his head. “Though, I must admit, it is a relief to see that even the vaunted Warrior of Light can get flustered.”

Mina’s blush darkens further as she eases; concern and panic turning to embarrassment. “I see. I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions…”  
Hien waves off her apology with a smile. “Think nothing of it my friend. ‘Tis late, and we have a long day ahead of it tomorrow. Perhaps it best we turn in for the night.”

Silently nodding her head Mina says no more; having already thoroughly embarrassed herself enough for one night. Gosetsu pats Mina on the shoulder as he and Hien head back towards the campfire; where their other comrades were asleep. After a moment Mina follows, listening to Gosetsu and Hien’s voices as they talk and reminisce about days gone by.


End file.
